The Defier
by Supermel Returns
Summary: A young girl awakes to find herself in an all white room, and needles in her. She feels as if she has missed out on 4 years of her life. Who is she and what happened?Sorry, I’m not good on summaries!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I decided to re-write it. I gave away too much. I hope you enjoy this version as much as the other one.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or anything associated with it.

Summary: A young girl awakes to find herself in an all white room, and needles in her. She feels as if she has missed out on 4 years of her life. Who is she and what happened?(Sorry, I'm not good on summaries! )

The Defier

Chapter Uno/Prologue

A pair of pale violet eyes open to an all white room, bright white lights shining on her, and needles in her skin. She squinted and tried to raise an arm, only to find her legs, arms, and head have restraints on them.

She moaned in pain._ "How the hell did I get here?"_

She tried her best to raise her head, but the cold metal bar blocked her. All she could see was her abdomen, which was floating a foot of the table. The pale violet eyes widened and darkness took over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clear cerulean eyes burst open as a boy sat up in his bed, hot and covered in sweat. He held a hand to his head, trying to forget the memory that haunted his dreams. He couldn't remember it all, but he knew a girl fell off a tower in some sort of wasteland.He even forgot what she looked like. He felt ashamed. He knew he loved that girl, even if he was only 12 years old. All of a sudden, he heard a door slam.

"SORA! COME DOWN STAIRS, RIKU'S HERE!" His mother yelled. Sora grumbled and looked at the clock. 12:38pm. He jumped out of bed, took a quick shower, threw on a plain white shirt, brown khaki shorts, and flip flops and ran down the stairs to meet his best friend.

Riku stood at the door way in all of his gloryRiku was one year older than Sora, making him 17. He was about 6 ft, had silver hair down to his shoulders and had aqua eyes. He was wearing his usual outfit, which consisted of a yellow vest with black tape going across the chest and baggy black pants.

"Come on, lazy pants. We gotta go school shopping."

"Do we have to? It's only July!" Sora whined

"You know I like to get a head start. Come on, I even brought my car!" Riku bribed. Sora sighed, he knew he wasn't going to win.

"Fine! Let's go." Sora sighed as they walked out of the door. He had to admit, Riku had a nice car. It was a Limited Edition Cadillac Escalade. It was a sharp blue with the words "Way to Dawn", written in silver on the sides. He hopped into the passenger seat as Riku stared at him intently.

"What's wrong??" Sora pondered, "Is there something in my teeth?" He took one of his large hands and started scratching his teeth. Riku burst out in laughter.

"Whaths thso funny?" Sora asked, his hand still in his mouth. Riku laughed even harder.

"Ahaha...ahaha...I TOTALLY tricked you!!!" He snickered as he drove awaySora just glared at Riku. About 30 minutes later, they arrived at the mall. Though to Riku's luck, Sora was asleep.

"Sora you dumbass, wake up!" Riku started shaking Sora, but he just snorted. Riku sighed and started yelling.

"SORA IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FAT ASS UP, I SWEAR I'M GONNA KICK IT!" Riku pounded on his chest and Sora awoke, coughing.

"_Geez. _I was getting up!" Sora whinedgetting out of Riku_'_s car and headed into the mall. For about 2 hours, all they did was go in 3 stores. American Eagle, some local store, and Best Buy. They spent most of their time in American Eagle arguing about the clothes each other wanted to buy. Sora wanted t-shirts, loose fitting jeans, more flip flops, and some sneakers. Riku complained he should buy stuff out of his comfort zone. Sora scoffed and said the same thing to Riku. Then they got into this big fight about which cashier was hotter. Finally, at 3:15, they left. On the way back, Riku kept looking at Sora weirdly. Sora was just staring out the window, fidgeting with this fingers.

"Sora, what's up with you? You've been real down lately." Riku asked. Sora just shook his head, his eyes still fixated out of his window.

"Nothing. I've just been having dreams about the girl who fell off that tower into the radioactive slime. For a long while, I never had dreams about her 'till now. It's like I dream of her every night" Sora said softly. Riku looked over at his friend and sighed.

"Do you remember anything about her?"

"Not much except she was 12, had short red hair I think. And you know what the sad part is? I still love her and I can't even remember her god damn name." Sora sighed as he started to tap his fingers. Obviously something went off in Riku's head because he hit his head.

"Don't you mean Kairi??"

There's the re-write of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it!

Mel


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thankies to the people who gave me reviews, I really appreciate it!!

Here's chappie 2! BTW, it's mainly focused on the "Mystery Girl"

Sora: Hemhem, aren't you forgetting something?

Me: OH! You will not know who the mystery girl is until the sequel. Though, you may find out on your own. BUT DON'T SHARE!! Opps, did I say to much?

Sora: slams head into table I'll say it my self. Melanie does not own Kingdom Hearts or she would be really rich and be married to me.

Me: You bet!

Chapter 2

The same pair of pale violet eyes re-opened to see that she was no longer in the white room, but in a dreary gray room. She noticed a couple of strands of auburn hair covering her eyes. She blew them out of her eyes as she noticed doctors, or what seemed to be doctors, talking in a corner. She tried to listen, but they were too quite.

The girl finally noticed she was standing, but had a strangely heavy pair of boots on her feet. She lifted her foot and saw a 3 inch slab of some weird metal on the bottom of the burly boot. She shook her head as she set her foot back down, making a loud **_'clank'_** that made her ears hurt. The doctors spun around and rushed to her side.

"Oh darling, your awake!" Squeaked a girl doctor.

"Do you feel ok?" Asked another.

"Are-"

"WILL YOU IDIOTS JUST SHUT UP!" Yelled a doctor, a british accent thick in his voice. He slowly made his way to the girl and examined her.

"Hmmm...her face isn't making much progress."

'_What, my...face?' _The girl took a slender, burnt hand and touched the right side of her face. She gasped in shock. She felt some bones, and her skin felt raw and bloody. You couldn't see the bones though. She gagged from the sensation.

"Wha-what h-happened?" Stuttered a once light, cheerful voice. Now, it was coarse and throaty. She took one of her slender hands and placed it on her throat, not used to the sound coming out of it. She tried clearing her throat and all that did was make it a touch lighter, but nothing drastic.

She looked frantically for a mirror. She saw one and pulled from the grasp of the doctors. What she saw was unbelievable. She saw raw flesh. Red, and bloody. The skin around her eyes and mouth were touched, just barely. She didn't even recognize herself, apart from her auburn hair and her bright violet eyes.

((If you've seen the new "House of Wax", you'd know what I'm talking about, except half of her mouth isn't torn off gags. Here's a pic. WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GROSS STUFF, I ADVISE YOU DO NOT CLICK THE LINK!!!WARNING! Her face heals over time, but it will never become completely healed. slams head in desk TOO MANY SPOILERRRS!))

She felt hot tears stream down her face as a doctor came over and placed a cold, porcelain mask in her hand. She eyed it as a doctor told her to put it on her injured side of her face. She did as she was told and slipped it on. It fit perfectly, though it stung the raw skin. She looked in the mirror yet again. She could no longer see the raw skin, though she thought she looked a little like The Phantom of the Opera.((I lurve that movie!starts singing)) She turned around to face the group clad in white and blue.

"Ho-how did I get like..._this_?" She pointed a delicate hand at her face. The doctors saw this coming. One of the girl doctors, who had chocolate brown hair and blazing emerald eyes smiled at her.

"Hello dear, I am Aerith. It is a pleasure to finally speak to you. I was one of the main doctors who has been testing you for the past four years. We do not know how your face got like that. You just landed in our facilities 4 years ago, all burned up. We tested you and found that whatever burned you..." She paused, a glint of fear in her eyes. The auburn made her hand go in circles, meaning go on. Though, the brunette didn't know what she was doing with her hand.

The girl got impatient."WHATEVER BURNED ME WHAT!!!!!" She yelled her pale violet eyes flashing a bright and vibrant purple, making the whole room seem purple. Almost everyone shielded their eyes from the bright flash. The brunette sighed, she knew this would come along one day or another.

"Made you Superhuman."

Muahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love torture.snickers Sorry if they are short, I am just really tired from school. Hope you liked it!!!

Mel


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alrighty, I thank all the wonderful peeps who gave reviews to meh last chap. Sora and I were very happy.

Sora: You bet.

Me: I don't know if Riku was.

Riku: Your damn right I wasn't happy! I wasn't even IN that chapter! You suck, Melanie! You better put me in this damn chapter or I'll whoop your ass.

Me: Oh really know? Do you want to tell that to my boyfriend? Who is just as tall as you and is like muscular?

Riku:gets very silent

Me: Didn't think so! Anyway, I don't own KH or anything associated with it. Alrighty, I hope y'all enjoy Chapter 3!

CHAPTAR THAREE

"Ok, what the hell do you mean by superhuman? Like I have powers?" She flipped her auburn hair over her shoulder in impatience.

"Exactly," Aerith told her. "Like I was saying, whatever toxin you injured yourself in gave you superhuman powers. Do you remember anything before the accident?"

"Not really. I remember falling and someone yelling my name."

"Do you remember your name?" She shook her head. Aerith sighed and wiggled her finger at the doctors. They all came over with things in their hands.

"What are all these?"

"These are the items that survived the accident." Aerith said softly as the girl examined the items. She gently picked up a picture of her and a boy. She could feel tears well in her eyes as memories began to flood back in.

"That's me with...Uhh!" She cried out in despair.

"Can't remember?"

"No and I'm getting fucking tired of it!" She yelled, throwing the picture on the floor in fury.

"Please calm down, dear. Now as you can tell, you have some quite heavy boots on your feet. The reason why you do is because so you don't float off." The girl rose her eyebrows.

"Float off?"

"One of the results from the accident was you aren't controlled by gravity, so the boots help keep you down to earth. Now that doesn't mean you still don't have amazing acrobatic powers. You can jump phenomenally high and far, fly for a short amount of time, etc."

"How would I be able to control my flying?"

"I do not know. I guess you just have to find out all on your own," She scowled as Aerith placed a lighter pair of boots in her hands, "These boots don't inhibit as much gravity control, so you'd have a bit more control of how to fly or something. But fair warning dear, you have to keep that mask at all times because if even one person saw your face, they would send you to the hospital and they would send you somewhere to test you," She nodded and Aerith handed her another mask. "Here is another one, just in case you get tired of this one." Aerith smiled and turned away for a moment. She fingered the black mask, the cold porcelain shocking her hot skin.

"So, what am I to do about my family?" She asked, still examining the mask.

"Nothing. Everyone thinks you're dead, they would think they've gone crazy if they saw you. Here-" She handed her a credit card," The card is under the name 'Kimberli Hodges' and as you can see, it is not signed yet because I do not know if you are good at forging."

"I'm not." She laughed a rough laugh.

"Ok then. I think you're ready!" She smiled and turned around, signaling something to the rest of the doctors. They handed her a set of keys and another card.

"Are you crazy? I can't drive! Nor am I mature enough to own my own house!"

"Actually, you can drive. We have a machine that we call 'Simulator 9000' that simulates things into people's heads, so they can basically learn anything. The car and the house are taken care of. We are going to take care of all the bills here, so you have nothing to worry about except food and clothes." She nodded and took the things out of her hand.

"Have a good life." She shook her gloved hand, walked up a flight of stairs and walked out into the sun. Her hands shot up to her eyes, for the sun burned them. 'I guess four years cooped up in a place with no windows will do you harm.' She thought. There was only one car in the parking lot and she guessed it was hers. It was a Hummer, but had a strange emblem on it with a note stuck in it.

"_This is a specially made car with a fuel efficient engine so you do not have to buy gas every 15 miles. Also, there are some modifications you may like in here ;)._

_-Aerith Gainsbourough"_

She smiled and hopped in her oddly comfortable captain chair.She started the car and drove off toward her new home.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sora looked out his window for what seemed like forever. His hands where shoved in his pockets, his hair limp, and his clothes wrinkled. It seemed like ever since two days ago, Sora couldn't stop thinking about the red-haired girl who Riku thought was Kairi. He took that into consideration, but he didn't love Kairi, did he? He sighed and plopped down in front of his computer and signed onto AIM. The moment his buddy window popped up, he got a message.

**xXWielderofDarknessXx**_-_Took u long enough 2 get out of ur slump.

**MsTeRoFkEyZ- **Who said I was?

**xXWielderofDarknessXx**_- _Maybe I did.

**MsTeRoFkEyZ**_- _I just can't stop thinking about that red-head.I've been thinking about her nonstop.

**xXWielderofDarknessXx-** U mean Kai?

**MsTeRoFkEyZ**- Dude, I told you it wasn't Kairi! She died in a car accident!

**xXWielderofDarknessXx-** Watevr. I still say its Kairi. The grl looked like her n evrythin.

**MsTeRoFkEyZ** Blocks **xXWielderofDarknessXx**

Sora glared at his computer and slammed his fist on his desk. He abruptly pulled away from hisdesk and sat on his bed. He pulled his shirt of his head and his cold crown pendant hit his fiery skin. Sora gasped slightly from the feel and pulled off his shorts and laid back on his bed. He put his iPod in his ears and shut off the light. His mind felt like it raced 100 mph as he tried to sleep, but when the song that reminded him of the red-head, he felt hot tears fall down his cheeks. How could a girl who he barely remembered be making him feel like this? He yanked the ear phones out of his ears and threw his iPod on the floor. He stood back in front of his window and saw an unfamiliar car drive down the street. The car looked like it didn't know where it was going. Sora opened his window and began climbing down the side of his house. He began running toward the slow car. He banged on the windows and apparently scared the driver.

"Ma'am? Do you know where you are going?"

"Umm,you know where 1977 Western Kich Ct. is?" The raspy voice asked. Sora could have sworn he recognized the voice, but she didn't show her face and the voice he remembered waslight and sweet and this voice was lightishand raspy.

"Yeah, it's the street behind my house. You new to the area?"

"I used to live here a long time ago and I just forgot. Thanks." She brought her face up momentarily to flash a smile, but too quickly for Sora to see her face.

"No problem." He waved and began climbing up the side of his house again. He ran out his door to look out the bathroom window to look at the street the girl lived on. She drove into the driveway of the house next to his enemy's house, Seifer. He just hated him so much it almost killed him. He saw her get out of the car and enter what seemed like an empty house. His eyebrows shot up in confusion and re-entered his room. He tried falling asleep again and in 10 minutes, he was fast asleep.

Hope you liked the new chapter and sorry for such the long wait!!

-Mel


	4. Chapter 4

Muah: 'Ello 'Ello!

Riku: roll eyes at fake British talk

Sora: snickers

Girl: in pain

Muah: omg, are you ok?

Girl: whines

Muah: Pshhhh. Sorry for the long wait, just been extremely lazy since it's summer. I don't own KH or anything affiliated with it or I'd make Sephiroth in KH2 a hell of a lot easier for Sora. Also, this story is going to get very M soon for violence, not so much sexual.

Sora: You said it! That bitch has like 17 bars of health! And violence is sweet.

Chapter Four

Sora awoke the next day, the girl long out of his head. He decided if she came up and talked to him, then he'd respond, but he wouldn't go up to her. He sat on the side of his bed and suddenly remembered the outfit the girl was in. She was in an extremely tight white shirt, skinny pants, and a cloak thing. Just the thought of her cleavage, which was almost busting out of her shirt made him-

"Sora, come down for- oh," His mom barged in his room to his displeasure. "You might want to put Sora Jr. back to sleep." Sora looked down and gasped, throwing a blanket over his boxers. His mom laughed and left his room. He growled and got out of his bed and took a long, cold shower.

----------------------------------

A pair of pale violet eyes examined the room around them. The red walls accented the black furniture and the maple coffee table. The Vizio 60" Widescreen Plasma HDTV sat on the black TV stand with the news on. She smiled in satisfaction on all the nice furniture they sent her for the house.

As she sat on the couch, she could help but think about the boy who helped her find the house last night. Even the glimpse she got of him, she knew it was the boy from the picture. It looked almost exactly like him and she just had a feeling in her heart that it was him. She sighed and took of her extremely annoying shoes. But the moment she did that, up she went toward the ceiling. Luckily, she grabbed the couch before she hit the ceiling, but she noticed the couch was going up with her. She quirked her eyebrows and hurriedly grabbed one of the shoes. It brought her down immediately down and she sighed in relief. She grabbed her iPhone and sent a streaming video feed to Aerith.

"_Hey! How are you doing?"_

"Not so good, I can't even sit with these shoes off!" Aerith chuckled a bit.

"_Well, in the closet in your room, we left a pair of Van's Slip-On's that have a special button on them that control how much gravity you want, so you can wear them inside your boots."_

"How can they _fit?_" She questioned since those boots where like the hardest leather she had ever seen.

"_Easy, just stretch your boots out and they'll expand." _

"How in the world are you supposed to strech leather_?"_

_"Just go up and do it." _The girl sighed and ran upstairs to her bedroom and got the checkered slip-on's out of the closet and took one boot off. Her right leg lifted into the air as she adjusted the gravity to where she had ultimate power of her gravity, yet it held her down. She slipped it on her foot and her leg went down. She did the same to her left shoe and slipped it on her foot.

"_Good. Now stretch out the boots." _The pale violet eyes examined the boots warily and picked them up off the floor. She stretched the boots out so her feet could fit in them with the shoes on and slipped her feet in.

"_Great! Now slap the left side of your right shoe and the right side of your left shoe and they'll fit accordingly."_ She did as she was told and the boots adjusted their size. She stood up and a huge smile graced her face.

"_Verrry good! Now, I must leave, but expect some more stuff from us soon."_

"What type?"

"_School supplies."_ Her eyes widened. SCHOOL?? She nodded reluctantly at Aerith and the brunette smiled. She waved and ended the stream. She was hoping so much not to go to school, but I guess she needed to since she missed four years of it. She wondered what type of classes she would be taking and if she'd be taking any AP classes. Right as she got off her bed to go fix herself some food, a loud scream was heard. She jumped to the bottom of the stairs and ran out the door. She was surprised of her amazing agility as she ran extremely fast toward the scream. A large brick wall got in her way and she easily jumped over it without effort.

"HELP!" A woman screamed in despair. This made her run even faster. She carefully pulled her black mask out of her pocket and switched it with her white mask. She launched herself at the top of a house and started hoping from house to house to get there quicker. After about jumping 20 houses, she heard whimpering and pleas of stopping. (I drew a blank at that word :P) She quietly hopped off the house into the alleyway the woman was in. She crept toward the woman and saw she had bruises and gashes all over her.

"Where'd he go?" The woman shakily pointed left and she began sprinting toward the man who abused the woman. She saw the only man on the street and it looked like he was trying to act innocent. She launched at him and pinned him on the ground.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He growled at her, trying to wiggle out of her killer grasp.

"I'm your worst nightmare." She spat, twisting his neck to his death. She picked him up and flew over to the trash yard, which was about half a mile. She dumped the man in one of the trash piles and was thankful no blood got on her gloves. She crossed her heart in respect and flew off to the woman. She knelt down to her level and checked her wounds. She pulled out her cell and called 911 for an ambulance.

"T-thank y-you, kind stranger. May I get your name?" The woman stuttered.

"You'll hear and see it around." She winked and ran off. As soon as she got home, she broke her beishe vase and began sculpting it into a mask. She remembered she was always a good artist, but never this good. It took her about two hours to get a finished product, but it was worth it.(If you've seen PoTo, then you'll know the mask I'm talking about) It almost looked like a skull, with vein things popping out.(If you want a better visual, then here: )She smiled at it and dusted it off. She thought to herself _"If this many people get abused and hurt like that every day from people I used to work with, then they need someone to help."_

She went into her closet and pulled out her Tripp Black Leather Buckle Corset, Tripp Black Lace Chain Pants, Black Pot Hole Mesh Two Finger Gloves, and her Hooded Cloak. She put sharp studs on her gloves so her punches would have more impact and the same with her boots, even though they already hurt like hell. She slipped everything on and examined herself in the mirror. She smirked and put her hand on her chin. "_Now all I need it a name..."_ She paced for a while when a name popped in her head. _The Defier._

--------------------------

Sora was writing a song on his computer for his band when he heard a mildly loud bump on his roof. He climbed up to his roof to see a mysterious hooded figure hopping roof tops. He quirked his eyebrows in confusion and went back to writing. About 10 minutes later, an ambulance went speeding in the direction that person was going.

"Mom! Why is there an ambulance going toward the Huskinko's?" His mom came up the stairs and into his bedroom with an apron on and sauce all over it.

"Someone was attacked in the alleyway near their house." He gasped and typed something in an IM to someone.

"Who was the attacker?" He asked, his eyes not coming off his computer as he replied to the person.

"The woman didn't know, but some mysterious woman saved her and called 911 for her." Sora knew the person she was talking about was the mysterious hooded figure who was hopping roofs. He nodded and she told him dinner was in 30 minutes. The minute she exited, Sora deleted everything he wrote so far for his song and began writing a new song about the girl who fell off the tower. He ran his large hand through his disheveled hair many times before finishing. He was satisfied with the finished product, being that it was the longest song he every wrote for it was 5 minutes and 12 seconds. He sent it to Riku, whom replied shortly after.

New E-mail from **XxWielderofDarknessxX**

Sent at **7:12pm**

-------------------------------------------

Nice song, like the lyrics. But I have a feeling you wrote this about someone, a someone named Kairi. You need to get over the damn girl, Sora! She's dead! Just get used to the fact. I mean, it's not like someone can come back to life or anything. Not even you, Sora. You may be the Key Wielder and everything, but you aren't immortal and neither was Kairi. See you tomorrow at Cheezy Pete's.

-Riku

Sora sighed and laid his head on his desk. He fell into a deep slumber, thinking about Kairi and that hooded figure.

" _Sora... Sora ...Sora!" Sora looked around_ _and saw Kairi_ _waving at him on the beach in Destiny Islands. She looked different than he last saw her. Her auburn hair was down to her shoulders, her eyes burned brighter as she smiled at Sora, she grew a bit, vertically and horizontally also. He noticed he was laying in the water. He started swimming to shore, but it was almost as if the water was never ending. Just when he thought_ _he was only a couple feet from her, he fell into a never-ending black hole. His back hit the ground sharply and saw the hooded figure. She pulled down her hood and smiled at him._

"_Hello Sora." He started walking toward her and touch her silky auburn hair once more, but he started to fall into oblivion. She just stood there, smiling like nothing happened._

" _Sora! Sora! Sora!" He heard in the distance. He flung his arms out to try and grab onto something when he felt a soft hand shock him out of oblivion._

Sora bolted up, sweating. His mom was by his side, holding on to him. He was panting like a dog did on a 100 degree day. His mom handed him a cold washrag and he placed it on his forhead as his breathing calmed down.

"Sora! Are you ok? I heard a big thump and I found you shaking on the floor." Her voice was filled with worry for her only child. He nodded as he sat up properly.

"Mom, this may sound a bit crazy, but... I think Kairi is alive."

My god, that took me like forever to write! But, at least I wrote it. And remember, the more reviews, the better! So go ahead and click the little purple "Go" button and review:D


End file.
